


Dean's Favorite Pie

by wannaliveindeansdimples



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Canon, Bees, Castiel and Bees, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Cute, Dean Realizes His Feelings For Castiel, Declarations Of Love, Dream Sex, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Lucid Dreaming, M/M, Pet Names, Some Humor, castiel visits dean in a dream, dean swears on his car, thechroniclesofawallflower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:09:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannaliveindeansdimples/pseuds/wannaliveindeansdimples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of 10.09, Dean goes to sleep and has a dream very unlike the nightmares he'd been expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Favorite Pie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wallflowerchronicles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallflowerchronicles/gifts).



> So, I said if [this post](http://iwannaliveindeansdimples.tumblr.com/post/94570382040/fyi) got to 20k notes before 1/1/2015 PST, I would pick a reblogger at random and write them a little something. The winner was [Wallflower](http://thechroniclesofawallflower.tumblr.com/), who asked for a "fluffy canon ficlet with maybe some smut". I am not sure what this is, or if it qualifies as fluff, but it _is_ canon and there is definitely "maybe some smut".

When Dean went to bed that night, after he’d killed everyone at that jackass Randy’s house - including that jackass Randy - he’d been scared of the nightmares that would pursue him. He’d been plagued for weeks by dreams of the very thing that had happened, so he wasn’t exactly going to be surprised when they came for him again now that it was a done deal.

Therefore, he was a little surprised to find himself standing in a field next to a beehive. At first, he thought he was at Cain’s house, but then he realized that the person walking toward him was more familiar than that. So much more familiar.

“Cas?”

“Hello, Dean,” the angel said, the corner of his mouth barely lifting.

“What’s going on here?” Dean asked.

“I knew you would have nightmares. I decided to intervene.” He held out a hand and a few bees gathered in his palm. “I do miss watching the bees,” he admitted. His blue eyes bore into Dean suddenly. “Would you like some honey?”

“Uh...okay?” Dean said, not sure what was going on but kind of enjoying the moment of peace. It smelled nice and the air felt good and he couldn’t remember either of those things being true of a dream before.

Suddenly, Cas was holding out a small jar of amber liquid. “Go ahead, Dean. Taste it.”

“How come I can smell stuff, if this is a dream?” Dean asked, taking the jar.

“I find human dreams so limited. I decided to embellish. I hope you don’t mind,” Cas said. His face was so much more expressive than it used to be, Dean thought. “Yes, it is, isn’t it?” Cas asked. At Dean’s shocked expression, Cas admitted. “I’m sorry, Dean. It is much easier to read your thoughts while you are in a dream state. Ordinarily, I try not to, since you asked me to stop.”

Dean had a brief panic, worried that Cas would know that he felt...Well...that he _felt_. Dean didn’t want Cas to know. Cas was an angel. He was so much better, even with all his screw-ups, than Dean would ever be.

Cas looked pained. “Dean, that’s not true. Just like when you said you weren’t a role model. You _are_ , Dean. You are a good human being. I could not have saved a better man from hell.” Cas bit his lip and stared off into the distance. “And as long as we are on the subject, Dean. I... _feel_...as well.” He frowned. “Taste the honey, Dean. The bees worked hard for it.”

So Dean opened the jar and dipped his finger in, mostly to avoid what Cas was saying to him. Dean wasn’t sure he was ready for it. Not now, when he was marked for the wrong side and didn’t know how to get free.

He slid his honey-dipped fingertip into his mouth and tasted. It was the sweetest, most flavorful honey he’d ever experienced. “Cas, it’s amazing! What the hell kind of honey is this?”

“May I?” Cas asked, nodding toward Dean’s finger.

“Uhh...” Dean said intelligently.

Cas took his hand and lifted it to his mouth. Then he slid it between those gloriously thick pink lips Dean had tried for so long not to imagine on his skin. He wasn’t having to imagine it now. They were wrapped around his finger. And then Cas _sucked._

 _“Fuck_ ,” Dean whispered.

“Mmm,” Cas murmured around the finger in his mouth. He pulled off and stared into Dean’s eyes. “This is a dream, Dean. We can do whatever we want. There are no consequences here. No messy worries about anyone else finding out.” He stepped closer, as far into Dean’s personal space as he’d ever ventured before. “If we want something here, we can have it. The question is,” he asked in a soft voice. “Do you want it?”

“Want what?” Dean asked, voice breaking.

Cas looked disappointed. “Oh, Dean. Can you not be honest with us both, even in a dream?” He sighed and - impossibly - stepped closer. “Fortunately for you _and_ me, I can.”

Then suddenly, those lips were on his. Those lips. Thick and soft and amazing. Cas was _kissing_ him. Dean’s brain was surely frying inside his skull. This was too much information for him to process. So instead his brain only allowed in sensory information. There was no thinking being accepted at this time.

Before he knew what was happening, there was a tongue sliding against his own, stirring up feelings of want he hadn’t experienced in _years_ \- if he’d ever truly felt like this before. There was stubble rasping against his face, and strong hands gripped his head and jaw.

And there was... _fuck_. There was one decidedly unangelic hard-on digging into his hip and thigh. Then Cas shifted to the side slightly, moving that erection over against the one in Dean’s pants. And then the bastard dropped his hands to Dean’s hips and ground their cocks together.

Dean moaned like he was being paid. “Fuck, Cas,” he whispered against Cas’ mouth. “Feels so good.” He opened heavy-lidded eyes and tried to focus on the vast blueness of Cas’ gaze. “Want it,” he said. “Sorry I couldn’t say before. Want it so bad, Cas.”

The next thing Dean knew, he was lying, naked on the grass, and Cas was above him. As Cas once again took his mouth in a kiss, Dean realized that he tasted just like the honey.

They lay there on the grass, frotting languidly, neither in a hurry for this to end. Sometimes they kissed and sometimes they stared into each other’s eyes. When they were close, Cas leaned down and pressed his nose against Dean’s closing his eyes.

“I love you, Dean Winchester. Knowing all your faults and flaws, I love you. For as long as I am allowed to exist, be it a few more weeks or until time itself stops. I love you.”

“ _Cas_...” Dean cried out as he came.

Cas’ release came soon after and Dean was unsurprised to realize that, in this dreamworld, his chest was covered not in semen, but in honey. In his head came an echo of Cas’ earlier words, slightly altered. ‘ _Don’t you want to taste it, Cas? My dick worked really hard to make it.’_ He huffed a laugh and looked up into Cas’ eyes.

Then he realized that Cas had been waiting for an answer and not a laugh. “Same here, Cas. You know that, right? I feel...” He made a face. “No, you know what? Fuck that. This is my dream, right? In my fucking dream, I can look you in the eye and say that I fucking love you, Cas. That you’re the best friend I ever had and the only person in the world who means as much to me-”

Cas glared at him and pressed a finger to his lips, stopping him mid-sentence. “Dean, even in dreams it is frowned upon to bring up family members in sexual situations.”

“Dude, I swear on my car, I was going to say pie.”

Cas’ face softened. “Honey pie is an acceptable thing to say in sexual situations, is it not?”

“What? Dude, no. I’m not...” He trailed off as Cas continued to stare at him with hopeful eyes. “Yes, honey pie.” Whatever. No one was ever going to know, right? He said sternly, “But only in dreams, Cas! If you ever say that or try to make me say that in the real world, we’re gonna have a problem.”

Cas smiled indulgently. “You know I am still more powerful than you, don’t you?”

Dean looked smug. “Yeah, but _now_ , when I’m pissed at you, I can refuse to put out.” Dean didn’t know where this comfort level was coming from, but he was enjoying it.

Cas looked instantly contrite. “We will only call each other honey pie in dreams,” he said.

Dean’s face softened. “I love you, honey pie,” he said hoarsely.

“I love you too, Dean,” Cas said with a gummy grin.

When Dean was jerked awake by the sound of Sam calling him from the other room, he thought for a moment it had all been a dream. Then he looked at his night stand and saw the small jar of honey.

He smiled and looked around the room, whispering, “Come see me soon, _honey pie_.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> See how I tied the post in with the ficlet?! I know, I know, I'm as subtle as a bullhorn. xD ♥


End file.
